The Power of 115
by LuciferNovak67
Summary: When the son of two of the original characters is sent to Nacht, what Happens? There, he meets the gang... well, except for Richtofen. He switched placed with Sam. So, instead of blowing up the Earth, this happens. Please review. Flames are allowed. Thnx!


Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Samantha Maxis all stared as the rockets zoomed towards Earth. However, there was a flash of lightning and they all blacked out.

" _LISTEN HERE YOU SCHVINE. YOU GET TO GO THROUGH EVERY THING AGAIN, FROM THE BEGINNING, BUT I VILL SEND YOU A FIFTH COMPANION. YOU WILL NOT KNOW HIM, BUT HE WILL KNOW YOU. HE VILL KNOW YOU VELL. DANKE!"_ Richtofen's voice said. Then, they disappeared.

On Earth in a different universe, a man of about 24 years of age stared in disbelief at his game. When he had completed the moon easter egg on black ops, it hadn't ended as it should have. It had ended with Richtofen giving a small speech. When Richtofen finished, there was a flash of lightning and he blacked out.

Nikolai was the first to awaken. He burped, then pulled a bottle of vodka out of his bag. He took a long drink, then sighed. Next, the man awoke. He sat up and looked at his surroundings. Everything had a grayish tint to it. Then, he saw Nikolai. Next, he saw the sleeping forms of Dempsey, Takeo, and Samantha in Richtofen's body. His eyes widen when he realizes just exactly where they are. _Nacht Der Untoten._ The first ever zombies map.

"Who are you, and are you here to steal my vodka?" Nikolai slurs.

The man's point of view.

"Do you know how to use a weapon comrade?" Nikolai asks. I nod. I was in the army for three years. Nikolai hands me a colt m1911. Nikolai moves to arouse the others. He wakes up Dempsey first.

"Ugh. I feel worse than when I fell down the stairs in Veruckt." Dempsey says, rubbing the back of his head softly. He looks up and sees me. He chuckles.

"So you are the extra that Richtofen was talking about. My names Dempsey, Tank Dempsey." He says, holding out his hand. I shake his hand, smiling.

"I will wait until the others to introduce myself." I say quietly. Dempsey nods in understanding. Finally, Takeo and Sam are woken up.

"First things first, my name is Jasper Maxis. My mother's name was Samantha Maxis, and my father was a man named Tank Dempsey. I was born January 15, 1992. My mother disappeared when I was six years old, and I grew up in an orphanage in Massachusetts. After I turned 12, my father adopted me. He told me of his time in world war two, but I hadn't believed him. He was much too young. Then, he showed me his medals, and photos I knew it was him." I finish with a murmur. Dempsey looked at me in shock.

" _JASPER VAS MOVED THROUGH TIME. HE IS TELLING ZHE TRUTH. HE IS TRULY THE SON OF SAMANTHA AND DEMPSEY. LET THE GAMES BEGIN. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Richtofen cackles. There is the sound of boards breaking. Then, there is a scream. A zombie with blue eyes walked towards me. I pulled out the combat knife that I keep with me. I run forwards and stab the zombie in the throat, silencing it. The blue lights in its eyes disappeared. There is the soud of even more zombies pouring in. There was a lot of zombies coming in, and there were very difficult to kill. Eventually, we had to retreat up the stairs. We find a chalk outline of a trench gun, and a teleporter. There was a sign next to it saying: " Needs Wunder Waffe DG 2 for power." Well then, time to hit the mystery box! But first, there is a song that I want to play. I run and activate the three hidden radios to activate the song 115 by Elena Seigman.

No one can see me and  
I've lost all feeling and  
I know I won't die alone  
I'll stop you from breathing and  
all your deceiving and  
this house is not my home

No  
More forgiveness  
No  
and the reason is  
I know I wont die alone

I have returned  
and everyone dies and  
everyone lies  
They're waiting for the second coming again

Everyone tries to hold onto their lives  
When no one's alive  
Bring me 115

You stand for nothing and  
overlooked something  
I'll bring you down all on my own

I'm the end I can taste it  
I'll justify hatred  
I am the chosen one  
left hand of all that's sacred

No  
More forgiveness  
No  
I'll bring you death and pestilence  
I'll bring you down on my own.

I have returned  
and everything dies  
look to the skies  
to see the end of all creation again

See with your eyes  
my army of flies  
when no one's alive  
bring me 115

I've lost all form and unity  
where has my life gone  
I'll bring you doom that you can see  
and bring you down to see you bleed.  
and everyone dies and  
everyone lies  
They're waiting for the second coming again

Everyone tries to hold onto their lives  
When no one's alive  
Bring me 115

and everything dies  
look to the skies  
to see the end of all creation again

See with your eyes  
my army of flies  
when no one's alive  
bring me 115

and nobody cries  
when everyone dies  
and no one's alive  
bring me 115!

As the song ended, the zombies started to thin in the numbers. I ran to the mystery box and kicked it open. It spun until it landed on a Thundergun. Whoah. Lucky.


End file.
